I Want to Feel Loved
by prloverforever
Summary: Reid meets a girl in the park in Las Vegas when he is fifteen but he only sees her for one day. Fifteen years later he sees her again in the most unlikely place.
1. Chapter 1

I Want to Feel Loved

AN: Warning-Some dates have been changed to fit the story.

October 5, 1995

It was four days until my 15th birthday but, I wasn't expecting much this year. A few years ago my so called father left me and my mother.

My mom is a paranoid schizophrenic sometimes she doesn't even remember her own name or that she has a son.

I came to the park to get away from it for a while and play chess. I was always alone at the park that was because I am not good at any sports. I just sat here and played here all by himself that was until today.

My name is Isabella Valastro and I'm 14 years old.

I have black hair and green eyes and I'm 5'9.

I love to play sports and today I came with my younger brother to the park to teach how to play basketball. He wasn't tall so the ball keep going everywhere but the net. He tried to jump high to get the ball to the net but yet again the ball flew elsewhere.

It hit this awkward looking kid that was a couple feet away playing chess by himself and it knocks over the playing board.

I walk over to him to retrieve the ball. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for the ball to knock over the board."

"It's ok I know you didn't mean to." He said to always looking down.

"Hey what's your name?" I ask him.

"…S-ssspencer, Spencer Reid." He stuttered out.

"My name is Isabella Valastro. I see you like to play chess." I said. He nodded his head.

"Mind if I play with you? " "N-nnno it'sss Okay."

She threw the ball back to her brother and told him to keep trying.

She sat down in front of me to play. When we started I wasn't sure if she knew how to play but as we keep the game going I noticed she wasn't all that bad, she knew her way around the board. We sat there for about 1hour and played.

She looked at her watch and said" I have to go. Are you coming tomorrow?"

I sadly shake my head "No. I have to go back to school"

"School? It's summer"

"I'm a college student" I say but it's barely a whisper.

"College student? You look like you are barely fifteen years old "

" I turn fifteen in four days actually "

"Wow what are you a genius or something? "

I snicker a little and look at her through my eye lashes. "I am a genius with an IQ of 187 and an eidetic memory. I can also read 20,000 words per minute. "

She just looked at wide eyed and I look back down at the board. " Well then it was nice meeting Spencer Reid bye"

She waves at me and I wave back. I hope I would be able to see her again but I know the likely hood of that happen is slim. I get up and start to walk home thinking about her and how I wish I knew her better.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I do _**NOT**_ watch Dr. Who so if anything is wrong in that part I apologize. Also I have made the decision to update every Thursday so I have enough time to write a new chapter. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 2

15 years later

I sat on my couch in my living room watching Dr. Who on my TV. Most of the new episodes have romance in it.

'I wish I had someone to love me for who I am not because of my brain.' i thought.

I heard my phone ring and picked it to see a text from JJ. 'We have a case' the text said.

I got up and went to go get ready for the new case. I took a quick shower and then I picked out my cloths. I chose a pair of khaki slacks and a purple button down shirt with a sky blue Polo Ralph sweater vest. I dress quickly and take a quick look in the mirror before I hurry out of my apartment.

"I hope it's not a bad case… wait what case is a good case?' I thought as I get in my car and start to drive to the BAU. I stop at a red light and I see a couple sitting on a bench in the park they are holding hands and cuddling with each other. I look down at my lap and think 'I wish I had that'. I hear a car horn and look up to see the light has changed to green. I keep driving and finally get to the BAU 30 minutes after I got the text.

 _ **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

20 Minutes later

Prentiss was already there when I showed up to the conference room.

"Hey Prentiss "I say to her.

"Hey Reid" She replies to me.

I had a lot on my mind so it probably looked like I was out in space. I was thinking about love. I keep wondering why NO ever loved me. Everybody I loved left me my dad and my mom wasn't really there for me although that wasn't her fault and then lastly Gideon.

"Reid….Spencer are you okay you looked a little lost?" Prentiss asked me with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah I am okay I was just thinking" I replay.

"When aren't you thinking?" She asked with a little humor in her tone.

I just look at her and give her a little smile. I really didn't want anybody to know about this. I think that it would make me look weak and once that happens the others will start to treat me like a baby. I HATE feeling like a baby it makes me feel like I am incapable of doing things on my own.

A little while later JJ came into the room and sat down at the round table. "The case is in Miami, Florida. We have 5 victims in a week. The victims are Julie Martinez she was a 18 year old , then it's Julia Mendez ,third it's Juliet Melendez, next it's July Macbeth and lastly we have Julianne Maloff. All of them are 19 years old and all go to Universities. 3 of them went to Florida International University and 2 of them went to University of Miami. There is also no evidence left at the crime scene and the police have no leads. " JJ finishes briefing us.

"I don't think it's a coincidence that all the first names start with a Jul and the last names start with an M." Morgan pitched in.

"I think Morgan's right He could not have just randomly picked these girls and have them all have the same letters in their name" I say.

"Maybe there was someone in the Unsubs life that had those letters in their name and something happened. Now all we have to do is figure out what." Rossi says and then looks at the board.

"The police want us to get there right away so we can stop the killings because as of right now they have nothing" JJ says while she looks at everybody for a moment.

"Alright wheels up in 20 minutes" Hotch says and walks out of the conference room to go get his go-bag and we all follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _ **4 days later**_

It had been a rough four days trying to catch this UnSub. He was smart and very meticulous. He never left anything to chance so that meant that the crime scene never had any evidence. They had only caught the UnSub because he was stopped on a traffic violation and when the officer checked the car he found traces of blood.

When Victor Portillo was being questioned as to why there was blood in the car he admitted to killing the victims and burying them in his backyard. He said he chose these victims because of his being wife killed in a car accident by a girl whose named started with a Jul and last name an M and they were easy to find considering they all had social networks where they put their schools name.

When they checked the house they had not expected Victor's partner to be in the house waiting for them. He was hiding in the bedroom closet and when the team split up and Reid walked into the bedroom he came out and attacked Reid from behind. Reid was able to fight back but he was no match for the muscular build guy that was attacking him.

The partner was able to push him back until he was at the edge of the top of the stairs and push Reid down them. The other members were able to apprehend the partner and get Reid to the hospital. The doctors told the team that Reid was lucky because he would only have minor cuts and bruises and he would be able to go home that day. So, they got on the jet to go home and got there at night. Morgan had stayed with Reid in his apartment that night to make sure he would be alright much to Reid's dismay.

 _ **2 days later**_

"Morgan why did you drag me to this gym" Reid asked Morgan in a whiny tone.

"I brought you here because on the last case you were attacked and unable to defend yourself from that guy plus you need to get some meat on those bones of yours" Morgan replied in a serious tone and while looking Reid straight in the eye.

"Well I happen to like my body just the way it is" Reid said in an equally serious tone.

"Really? You like your body to be that little and scrawny" Morgan looked at him like he was saying something in a different language.

"Not everybody likes to be all buffed up and strong Morgan. Like the way my body is and the way I look and you are not going to force me to become something I do not want to be" Reid said very seriously and he was already walking away from Morgan been when he turned around he bumped right into someone.

He knocked the person he bumped into to the ground and he fell to the ground himself. He landed right on top of her and was looking right into her eyes. They looked really familiar to him but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Oh my god I am so so sorry. I didn't mean to knock you down" He said while he got off the floor and helped her by offering his hand to her.

"It's Okay don't worry about I wasn't looking where I was going so I guess it's both of are faults." She said to him while she was brushing the dirt off of herself.

She looked up at him and he finally recognized who she was. "Isabella. Isabella Valastro you use to live in Las Vegas right?" He said while he looked up and down at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah how do you know who I am?" She asked a little worried as to who this guy was that knew her name and where she was from.

"You don't recognize me?" He asked her and she shook her head no.

I met you on October 5, 1995 in the Las Vegas public park. Your brother hit me with his basketball"

"Oh I remember you now you are that dorky kid I played chess with."

"Yeah that's me. So what are you doing in Quantico?" He asked her hoping that she lived here so he can talk to her more.

" I work for the FBI's white collar unit" She replied and Reid looked at her with a shocked face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reid couldn't believe it!

Isabella worked for the FBI and he never knew it. Well in his own defense he kind of forgot her. After that day on the park he thought about her for about a week but after that others things started to take priority.

He did go back to Vegas a month after they meet but when he went looking for her he never found her. After two days of looking he started to ask around. He found out from some kids at the park was that she had moved away to New York because her father got a better job offer and took it.

He was a little sad after he found out about her moving away but he moved on quickly.

While Spencer was in his world so was Isabella. 'I actually knew he was in the FBI the whole time I was in it. The thing was I was always scared to talk to him. I didn't think he would remember me because we only saw each other for one day and we only talked for a few hours. If I would have known he would remember me I would have talked him 6 years ago when I first joined the FBI. I somewhat hate myself now for not trying because who knows where me and Spencer would have been if I would have just talked to him'. I hear him talk so I look at him.

Reid realized he had to reply and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"W-w-w-wow. Ho…how l-l-long have you worked for the FBI?" He asked her in a shaky voice. He hated that he couldn't control his feelings enough to not seem awkward.

She smiled at his awkwardness. She noticed that even after all these years he was still the same she meet at the park fifteen years ago.

"You are still really shy and awkward aren't you? To answer your question I have worked for the FBI for 6 years now."

'6 years! She had worked for the FBI for 6 years and he didn't know about it!'

Reid yelled at himself in his head. True he hadn't thought about her in a really long time but if he would have known he would have talked to her and gotten to her know her.

"I don't know if I should take your comment as a complement or an insult. "He said to her with a big smile on his face and somewhat of a chuckle in his tone.

"I think you should take that as a complement because most guys change after a while but I can tell that you have not changed one bit since that day fifteen years ago in las vegas" she said to him.

He gave her a slight chuckle and keeps looking at the floor.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me tomorrow?" He shocked himself when he asked his question the question had come out of his mouth before he even had time to think about.

He hoped he didn't come on to strong and scare her. He looked up at her and saw she was blushing and biting her lip. She looked up at him and took a deep breath before she answered his question.

"Umm…" she stopped there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N-Hey guys thank for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Please Reid and review.

"Umm…I don't know. I just came out of a really bad relationship and I just don't think I am ready to date again. I'm sorry." Isabella said with a sad look on her face. She really did want to go out with him but she was scared. She was scared of having her heart ripped out of her again.

"Oh okay. Another time then I guess" Reid was a little sad that she has said no but he did understand where she was coming from. He wouldn't want to make her like he was rushing her onto a relationship. That was the last thing he wanted to do. The thing was he also wanted a chance to be with her and get to know her better. The girl he saw and talked with fifteen years ago was somewhat the reason he never really dated anyone. Sure he went out with other women but none of them were like Isabella. She had everything he wanted in a girl and then some. So he would wait for his entire life if it meant he could get at least one chance with her in the future.

"Look my decision has nothing to do with you. If I didn't have my break up in the back of my mind I would have said yes but it's just too soon." What she was saying was the truth. She really wanted to date him he was what she was looking for in a man and then some. She will try her hardest to get over this other guy so she can give Spencer a chance at dating her.

"No it's I get it." He says and looks around for a second and spots Morgan for the first time since he started talking to Isabella. "Hey Isabella I want you to meet somebody. This is my co-worker and almost best friend Derek Morgan." He told her while he had a small smirk on his face.

"Your almost best friend" She asked with this wired look on her face.

"Yeah you see he was my best friend until he tried to force me into doing something I don't want to do so he is no longer my best friend he is now my almost best friend" Reid said while looking at Morgan.

"I was only trying to get him to work out. You see Isabella he was attacked by an Unsub and he was unable to defend himself so he was pushed down a flight of stairs so I think he should work out more so he will be able to defend himself in case he needs to" Morgan told Isabella while looking at Reid trying to make his point but it didn't work.

" Yes this is true but I don't like being something I am not and I am very comfortable with my body so I think Morgan should leave me alone and mind his own business don't you think Isabella" Reid said with another smirk on his face because he knew Isabella would side with him.

"I think you both have a point. I mean Spencer you should learn how to defend yourself but if he doesn't want to and feels comfortable with the way he looks then he should be able to be who he is without being forced to become something he is not." She said while being in between both of them so as to be able to break up a fight in case one was to come about.

"Okay so we are correct does that work with you pretty boy?" Morgan said while getting up in Reid's face. Almost to the point where they are nose to nose.


End file.
